


The spa is haunted?!

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, This is mostly flirting, with more intense interactions to come.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: I actually work in a spa, as a massage therapist. This is something that has popped in to my head lately, because our building actually IS haunted. What if John, Sam, and Dean showed up to investigate?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. There's some strange things happening here

**Author's Note:**

> As a massage therapist I'm not supposed to talk about clients, however, these are fictional characters. So, it's ok!

So, I've been working as a massage therapist at this spa for about 8 months now. It's really great! I love the ladies I work with, I have some great clients, and it's close to my house. Plus, I'm doing the job I LOVE. I'm a licensed massage therapist. 

However.....I'm pretty sure our building is haunted! I've always been what some would call a "sensitive" and I'm not the only one, it runs in my family. Plus, the other ladies I work with have told me some stories.

Just the other day, I was walking through our back seating area, near the massage rooms, when I swore I heard someone say my name from inside the couples massage room. But, when I looked, there was nobody there.

I walked out to our reception area, to talk to Michelle, our receptionist and manager. And there in our front parlor were three of the most gorgeous, masculine men I had ever laid eyes on!

Michelle spoke up, I'm pretty sure she noticed me staring.  
"Amanda, these are the repair men that Karen hired. John Winchester, and his sons, Dean and Sam. They're going to fix the rain gutters and the roof. Gentlemen, this is Amanda, she's one of our massage therapists."

"Hi guys, it's nice to meet you." And then I giggled... really? I actually giggled?! Seriously Amanda? Since when has a guy made you giggle?! Well, since when have you met THREE MEN that looked like them?

Oh boy, and they are smiling back. 

"Massage therapist huh? That sounds... interesting" said the one named Dean, and I certainly didn't miss the inuendo he stuck in that statement.

"Excuse my son, he sometimes has the manners of a teenage boy." Said John, smiling at me in a way that I definitely didn't hate.

"And I'm Sam" as he held out a hand, politely shaking mine, in a way that told me he was just trying to be professional, but he still had a bit of his dad's smile.

Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting day.

After working on a few clients, a 60 minute deep tissue massage, a couples massage, and a 90 minute couples massage, I was totally wiped out. So, I decided to go outside for my lunch break. Sitting in my SUV, windows down, listening to some great music, and nibbling on some fresh fruit I brought. 

"Hey, how's your day going?"   
Startled me a bit, but I recovered and looked over to the passenger side window to see Dean looking in, leaning on my car door.

"Not too bad, just a little tired. That first massage was a tough one."

"Massage can't be THAT tough. You rub people's muscles for an hour or so? How hard can that really be?"

Before I could answer with my usual retort when someone says something that idiotic, Dean's head snapped to the side, his father had smacked him.

"Apologize to the lady Dean. Her job is a lot damn harder than you think it is."

Looking in my window, John smiled a gorgeous smile, "I'm sorry about that sweetheart, like I said before, he sometimes has the manners of a teenager. Besides, a good massage should leave both parties exhausted and spent....right?" And then he winked!

I couldn't speak.... I just blushed and nodded. Dear GOD, is this whole family just walking sex symbols?!

"Ok, I think it's time to head home for the day, I don't have any other clients booked. So, see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, can't wait" then John walked back to his truck...and God help me I stared at his ass.


	2. They're heeerrrrreee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Dean and Sam are back at the spa, working, and subtly investigating. But, flirting just comes natural to them.

Ok Amanda, time for work. Not a bad day booked, four massages with at least an hour in between to clean, rest, and maybe have something to eat.

Right, and possibly flirt a bit with the repair guys too? No, no I have to be professional. 

Pulling in to work, there they are, in the parking lot. John and his sons, Dean and Sam. And dear GOD they're shirtless....already. what was I saying about being professional? Oh I am SO screwed!

I parked my SUV, climbed out and attempted to look nonchalant as I walked in to the spa, waving to them as I went in. Michelle our receptionist, Alexis one of our cosmetologists, and Lainey another massage therapist were in the front reception area. 

Michelle looked at me as I came in, her eyes big, "Oh my God Amanda, I was just telling the girls about those guys out there. Did you see that they're shirtless today?!" 

We all had us a nice look out the window, not caring that we were acting like teenage girls. Especially since I'm the oldest of the group, being in my late 30's.

John was hauling tools and equipment out of the back of a big, black pickup truck. And watching his muscles ripple as he worked made me just about pant. And of course, my luck being what it is, he turned at just that second and looked straight at the window. Our eyes locked and he winked. I dropped like a rock, out of sight, and blushing like a virgin.

The girls laughed and poked fun at me, I laughed too, unbelievable that I'm acting this way. 

Lainey spoke up, "Amanda, I think he likes you. He's been smiling at all of us, but you're the only one he's winked at."

Alexis broke in, "Yeah, I mean, they're ALL flirts, but John seems to have an eye for you girl." 

I couldn't believe it, "No way. He's probably done this a million times. There's no way that this is something he's serious about. It's just a bit of flirting. No harm, nothing serious. But, I DO like the attention." 

Later in the day, the guys came in to check around the place. Sam said that they had some suspicions of other issues that the building may have.   
"Do you ever hear strange noises? Or smell odd smells? Maybe see the lights flicker?" 

I had a feeling Sam was asking these questions specifically to me. Like he knew I'd experienced some things.

"Yeah, it's funny you should ask. The lights in the couples room flicker all the time. And usually when that happens the temperature drops a little, even though the a/c isn't on....." I paused and looked at the floor, unsure if I should tell him about what I heard the other day.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder, "Amanda, did something else happen? You can tell me... anything at all. It'll be helpful for our work."

I looked up at him, his eyes sincere. I saw past him that his dad and his brother were talking to the other ladies but, both kept looking in our direction. John caught my eye and smiled, but this time it was kind, not flirty like before. 

What is going on here? These guys aren't talking like repairmen, they're talking like police investigators.


	3. Questions, answers, and more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Dean and Sam have done some work, taken a look around and now they're asking some odd questions.

Sam is asking me questions that don't feel like "repairman" questions. Like questions about smells, sounds, cold spots. And I have no problem telling him everything.

I look up in to his eyes, such kind eyes. "The other day, the strangest thing happened. I heard my name being whispered from the couples massage room, but when I went in there, it was empty. I even went out the other door and looped around, but there was nobody."

Sam nodded, thanked me and walked back to his dad and his brother. I went and sat down on the table in one of the massage rooms, trying to figure out some things. That's when it happened....the room went cold, ice cold and I felt a presence, right behind me. 

When I turned around, there she was! A young woman, ragged clothes, blood shot looking eyes, and a terrified look on her face. 

As scared as she looked, I didn't feel scared at all. I was concerned for her, like I knew her. 

"Why are you here?" I asked her

"I.....I don't know. I was hitch hiking and then.... darkness. You're the only person to ever talk to me, without screaming and running away."

Then she disappeared, vanished into thin air. 

I turned around, to see John and Dean in the doorway. They both were staring at me, looking shocked.  
"What? I...um...I can talk to spirits."

John chuckled, "Yeah, I kind of figured that. By the way, we aren't here just to fix the roof. We're here because of her."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." 

We all regrouped in the front reception area, and Michelle rescheduled all of the appointments scheduled for the day. We all were concerned, it just for our paychecks, but also for what was going on here. John and his sons sent the other ladies home, leaving me there, since I could communicate with the spirit of the young lady that haunted the building.

John looked at us all, before the others left, "Ladies, I don't want you to worry about your money. So the boys and I are going to make sure you get paid."   
They each reached in to their wallets and pulled out wads of cash, and handed us each $200. And promised more once this was all over.

The other ladies left, and I was left there with the Winchesters. We sat and talked about what the girl had said to me. How she was scared, the part about her hitchhiking, and then the blackness.

"I think she may have been grabbed, blindfolded, and killed. And from the fear in her eyes, and the condition of her clothes, I'm pretty sure she was raped too."

Dean looked into my eyes, "You got all that from a quick few sentences? Or....do you have some experience with her type of situation?"

I was quiet for a second, John put a hand on my shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot.

I looked up at him, speaking to Dean, but looking at John. "Yeah, I know that fear...and that pain. She was raped"

John sat down beside me, put an arm around me. "Can you talk to her again? Maybe get some more information from her? She seems to trust you, since you aren't scared of her. And I think she may know you feel what she feels. Can you do that for me sweetheart? Because honestly, at this point, I want to help her."

I nodded, looking down at my feet. John put a hand under my chin, turning my face to his. "Listen darlin, I'm sorry for what happened to you. But you have to know, this girl will thank you for helping to put her to rest." Then he kissed my forehead, and hugged me.

Looking up at Sam, and Dean he said, "We've got work   
to do boys. Get Amanda anything she needs."


	4. We've got work to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and the Winchester men have got work to do. Time to put this ghost to rest...

I looked at each of the three men around me. Trying to fathom that these men actually hunt things that people believe are scary stories.

I took a deep breath, and told them, "Ok, this girl trusts me. She and I have both been through....some things. So, I have to go in doing this by myself."

Dean spoke up, "No way, Dad, we can't let her do this alone. What if that broad gets angry...and ya know..hurts Amanda?!"

I smiled, "Aw Dean, I had no idea you cared. But...I'll be ok, however, just in case things go sideways, can I have some salt and something iron?"

Dean smiled back , "Sweetheart, I could show you later on just how much I care." He winked, "and maybe I could be your backup man, I'll have your back...and all your other sweet curves."

John and Sam both smacked Dean in the head and shoulder. Sam spoke first, "Flirt later Dean, right now we need to get the job done."

Then John, "How about you don't flirt at all son?"

Dean looked a little mad, but knew his father and brother were right. "Sorry, I can't help it. You know how it is, right dad?" He said it with a pointed look at John.

I got up and just had to walk away from this interaction, there was some sort of silent argument going on between John and Dean. I had a feeling what it might be about, but it was all just a bit too much for me at the moment.

Turning the corner and leaning back on the wall, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And heard their silent argument get not so silent.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same damn thing Dad!"

"Guys, can we do this another time? Shouldn't we be a bit more professional"

In unison "Shut up Sammy."

"Fine I'm gonna go to the truck and get Amanda the salt and something iron. But you two need to figure out what's going on here, between you two and Amanda. Because she deserves better."

Before I could move and get somewhere else, Sam rounded the corner walked right in to me. Sam was surprised to see me, but didn't mention the look of embarrassment on my face. He had to know I'd heard every word between he and his father and brother.

"Oh...um...hey Sam." I just stared at a spot on his shirt, too embarrassed to look up in to his face.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder, "Amanda, it's ok, I won't say anything. But you need to know, that my dad and my brother both kind of have a thing for you. And it's going to make things a little tense and awkward for the rest of the time we're here."

I looked up in to Sam's eyes, he was so kind, honest and straight forward, without being a jerk about it. Sam pulled me in to a hug and I laid my head in his chest. It was nice to have this comfort, from someone I knew I'd stay friends with long after this whole ordeal was over.

"So Sammy, what were you saying about being professional?" I opened my eyes to see Dean and John staring at us. It was Dean that had spoken, but I'm pretty sure they both had the same thought.


	5. Set her free, set us all free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a little tension, but we all need to get serious and get to work.

Dean and John looked confused and a little hurt. I just could not take it anymore. 

"Guys, this is ridiculous. In fact this seems so cliche, a father and son seeming to fight over one woman? While the other son is the comforter? Knock it off! To be totally honest with you all, I like the attention, what woman wouldn't, but let's just keep this friendly, got it?!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh, it was like I had read his mind, what with how ridiculous this ordeal had become. John and Dean took a moment and seemed to concede as well, chuckling and nodding.

John spoke first, "You're right darlin, please forgive us. It won't happen again, you have my word. Dean, apologize to the lady."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded again. "Amanda, dad and Sammy are right. And so are you, I'm sorry. Let's get this work done, and help that young lady find peace."

Sam and I got to work, lighting candles, locking the doors and putting salt on all of the windows and doors. "Mandy, you're sure you're up for this? I mean, we can do more research and burn her remains. You don't have to face her."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. 

"What's so funny?"

"Sam, you called me Mandy. It's just been a while since anyone called me that. It was a nice little blast from the past."

"Oh, I'm sorry Amanda, I...don't really know why I said it." He said with a chuckle. We got back to work, and quickly had everything prepared.

I sat in the middle of the back seating area, on the floor, surrounded by candles. John, Dean and Sam sat a few feet away just to keep an eye on me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm speaking to the young lady that came to me before. I want to speak with you, I want you to tell me everything. I want to help you, we all want to help you."

Then a voice from the dark spoke, "How can you help me? I'm already dead. You can't help me " she seemed more sad than angry. Then she appeared in front of me, her face sad and her eyes blood shot. "How can any of you help me? He raped me, killed me, and dumped my body! They NEVER found my God damn body!" Her eyes began to glow and the room began to shake. 

"Amanda! You HAVE to calm her down!" I looked in to John's eyes as he yelled, he was scared! This was not a man that looked like he had ever been scared. "Please sweetheart, you can't let her get too angry, she could hurt you! I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt!"

I looked the girl in the face, "Stop it! I understand you're angry, you're scared, and you're lonely. But you came to ME, you sought me out. If you want my help or my company, knock it the fuck off!!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then to me, then to each other. "What the hell is she doing? She's going to piss it off even more!"

"Dean, we have to trust her, I think she knows what she's doing!"

All of a sudden, the room went silent, stopped shaking, and went calm. The girl stopped screaming, she stopped glowing, she was calm. She looked at the floor and said "I'm sorry miss, you're right." She sniffled, "I have been angry, and I did seek you out. Because I felt a kinship with you." She looked in to my face, "Thank you for this, I appreciate your help. The monster that hurt me, he drove a blue van, had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a scar above his right eye, and a tattoo of a green tiger on his right bicep. I think I knew him, or at least saw him before. I tried to follow him after he dumped my body, but the property line stopped me."

The guys looked shocked, Sam spoke up "What's your name?"

The girl turned and looked at Sam, smiling she said, "Lillian, but most folks called me Lily....the man called me Lily too. I think he might have known me."

"Lily, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean and our father John. We want to help you find peace, to make your way to heaven. Can you show us where your body was dumped?"

She smiled again, "Yes Sam, I can do that! I've been trying for years to get someone to find it, but nobody would listen, until her." As she gestured to me. 

John stepped forward, "Amanda is a good woman, and a good friend. She wanted us to help you, and to do it gently and peacefully. She didn't want us to scare you. So if you're up for it, we'll go and find your body for you. Can you do that Lily?" And in true Winchester fashion, John gave her one of those charming Winchester smiles. Lily smiled and would have blushed, if she had blood. Good God their charm even works on a dead woman.

We were all out by the truck, Lily had brought them to where her body was hidden down in the valley behind our building. John called the police, they came and took the body, as the hearse drove away, Lily turned to us and smiled. "Thank you, my parents can finally say goodbye. Thank you Amanda."

We walked back inside and I called the rest of the staff, to tell them that our ghost was now at rest. As we sat in the front seating area, having a beer, I couldn't help but ask them something. "Guys... what's the deal? What's with the tension? What's with the arguing? Because to be totally honest, I am flattered from the attention and the flirting. But, (laughing) knock it off." 

As they went to leave I made them promise to come back and get massages. That we owed them that much. 

A few days later, they returned for their spa day. And they could not have looked more uncomfortable. This was going to be fun!


	6. The Winchesters aren't afraid of anything, but they might be scared today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa day for our heros, can they handle it?

The Winchesters had walked in to many situations that they were sure they'd walk out of. But this? This was a whole new ball game. This....was something they had never thought they'd do....this...was a spa day! Dun dun dun

John and his boys had had hair cuts, but that was at a barber, a man's place for a hair cut. None of them had ever walked in to a spa for the reason to utilize the facility. Today that was going to change!

The whole staff was on board today, we had to, we all felt the need to thank them for helping us. So when they walked in, they were met with a room full of ladies, all smiling and welcoming. Michelle spoke up first.  
"Hey guys! We all wanted to thank you for what you've done for us. Not just for those of us who work here, but also for our clients. We can now be comfortable working here and bringing in our clients, for their comfort, relaxation, and care. So, we are going to treat you three today to a full spa treatment. You'll be getting hair cuts, facials, massages, lunch and your choice of wine or beer."

"Beer" they said in unison, Sam added, "Please, and thank you, ladies."

I stepped forward, "There are three of us massage therapists on staff today. So, you guys choose who you'd like to have working on you, also, whether two of you would mind being in the same room. But, before that, you'll have your hair cut. After your massage you get lunch and after that you'll have your facials."

Alexis led them to the salon area, and the girls got to work on hair cuts. We could hear Dean teasing Sam about how long his hair had gotten, and how they should just buzz it short. While they had their hair cuts, we prepped the massage rooms. I like to work with hot towels, and used this time to be sure that I had plenty and that they were good and hot. 

When they were trimmed, shaved and comfy, we asked them who they would like to work with. After some debate, it was decided that I would work on John, alone in the single room. And that Lainey would work on Sam, and Oksana would work on Dean, also that Sam and Dean would be in the double room.

I was nervous, but excited to get to thank John. I walked John to the single room and closed the door behind us. After asking standard questions, being quite professional but friendly, I discovered that John hadn't had a professional massage in over 20 years.  
I stepped out and let him get comfortable. Standing in the back seating area, I talked with Lainey and Oksana. They were excited to work on the brothers as well. They told me of the flirty things that the brothers had said while they had their pre-massage interview. We all took a deep breath....and walked in to the massage rooms.

"All set John? Are you comfortable?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. Am I where you want me?"

I didn't miss the flirty tone in his voice, and from any other client I would have gotten a little mad, but from this man, it's not so bad. I laughed and replied, "Absolutely John, let's get started."

I used the hot towels in his back, neck, and feet. We had a great conversation throughout his massage. Honestly I think it had been a while since he had really talked to anyone about his life. He told me about his boys, about his time in the Marine Corp, and all the places he had been over the years. 

As I worked on his lower back, he let out a low, gutteral moan. I couldn't help but smile and say, "Does that feel good Winchester? Should I go harder or is this good?"

He chuckled and replied, "Good God woman, if I could bring you on the road with me, I would. I could live with having one of these every day. Say, how do you think my boys are doing? I don't think either of them have had a real massage in years either. Maybe Sammy, but I don't think they'd let Dean in a place like this. Not with his mouth."

"Oh, you mean like yours?"

He laughed again and agreed. 

I told him about why I went in to massage therapy. How I had wanted to join the Marine Corp, but due to medical issues I was turned away. That a friend had served in the Army and after he had been injured, he was at a military hospital. How he had said the massage therapists had helped him with the pain. I told him how I had just wanted to help people, 

When I got to his feet, he told me that I didn't need to work on his "ugly old dogs". I just laughed and told him it was what I do, and besides, that's what the hot towels are for. 

As we finished, I stood up, walked to his head and told him, with a hand on his arm. "John, we're done hun. Your massage is over, I'm going to step out. There's a robe there on the door for you. Go ahead and put that on and come out to the seating area here in the back. We'll have lunch for you and then you guys can get your facials."

He smiled and thanked me, I don't think he had really relaxed like this in years. But then he had to open his mouth, "Ya know darlin, you could stay in here and help me up off the table. I'm so relaxed, I could use a hand." He finished the statement with a flirty grin. 

I just shook my head and walked out, he was still chuckling as I shut the door. Standing in the seating area were my colleagues, Lainey and Oksana. They were smiling and looking at each other and then at me. "What?" I said.

Oksana replied, "Oh that was fun! Dean is such a flirt! But it was fun finding all of his knots. And I think we managed to make his brother blush."

Lainey smiled and nodded, "Yeah, talk about muscles on these guys! And the knots! These guys were fun to work on. Sam has a really nice ass. But, what about John? I know he's older but, damn is he hot! Did you guys flirt? I know we aren't supposed to do anything like that, strictly speaking. But just innocent flirty talk is ok. It's not like we're going to actually do anything...even though we really want to." 

We were standing there, giggling and talking like school girls. So much so that we didn't notice that the Winchester men had stepped out of the massage rooms and were listening to everything we had said.

I heard John's deep voice behind me, "Yeah sweetheart, why don't you tell your girlfriends all the naughty things we talked about?" And he winked! I felt the blood rushing up to my face, I must have looked like a tomato. 

We got them lunch, and they asked us to join them. The six of us sat and talked, the guys bragging about their massages. Which of course made us girls beam, it always makes a massage therapist happy to hear a client brag a out how good their massage was. It was a friendly conversation, most of the flirting gone. 

We let them get to their facials, and waited until afterward to see how it went. Alex and Joy worked on Sam and Dean while John waited his turn. I sat with him in the lounge. He asked me more questions about my life, and I told him about my kids, my family, my childhood. He asked me a lot of questions about my kids and I was happy to brag about my babies. Then he asked if I was seeing anyone. I told him all about my boyfriend, how happy we were....until he had died. 

John was quiet, and then he told me about his late wife. How a demon had killed her, how young his boys were when it happened. And how he had brought his boys up in this life. I put my hand on his and told him that he was a good dad, that his boys were proof of that.

"Amanda....I haven't done this in a long time...but, would you want to go to dinner with me? Not really a date, if that would be too much, but just dinner?"

I saw a sadness and hope in his face, so it broke my heart to say, "John, as much as I'd love to, I'm not allowed to date my clients. It's against regulations....but, if we ALL went out, then it really isn't a date is it? Plus, I'm not really ready to date anyway. But, I'd love to hang out with you and your boys. Ya know, pick your brain on a few things."

John smiled, "That sounds like a plan, you get the girls and we'll all hang out. Any good bars around here?"

Later on we were all at a local place, having a few beers and some great food. Dean was trying his best to get more than a dinner and beer out of one of the girls. John was laughing and it looked and sounded as if he hadn't relaxed in ages. 

At the end of the night, John and his boys walked us to our cars, ever the gentlemen. I think John wanted more, but I wasn't ready for that, and it wouldn't be right. In the end, he pulled me in to a long, tight hug and when he pulled away he kissed my cheek. Then he and his boys climbed in to his truck and drove away. I knew this would be the last I saw of these men. 

When I got home, there was a small note in my pocket, wrapped around $500 cash.

The note read:

Amanda,  
This was by far the best hunt my boys and I have had in years. And the company was pretty good too. If you ever need me, just call. 

John Winchester  
785-680-4167


End file.
